


逃跑计划

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI





	逃跑计划

 

0.  
“好，侧个身换个角度，下巴再抬一点试试……很好。”吴磊听从摄影师的建议，在镜头前调整姿势，变换表情，把玩道具，表达自己在这个年纪独有的性张力。  
助理在旁严阵以待，一组拍完立即上前帮忙。长时间拍摄，影棚大灯让他有点眩晕，胃里空无一物。  
压低声音问道：“还有吗？”  
“今晚最后一套了，还有几个id录完就可以收工，坚持坚持。”  
十七岁的少年人将涣散的眼神重新聚焦起来，他对着镜头甜甜的笑，“hello大家好，我是……今天很高兴参与……希望大家多多关注……”。  
如此格式，换汤不换药，重复几次，终于满意。  
深夜走出影棚，站在路边等司机把车开过来的时候，吴磊低头刷着朋友圈一天的内容，时不时停下点赞，帽檐下谁也不知道是什么样的表情。  
他突然转头，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，“我想吃雪糕，要可爱多。” 

01.  
刘昊然今天休息，事实上他已经休息几天了，没有告诉吴磊。他见过吴磊截图过来的行程，满满当当，几乎插不进去吃晚饭的时间，噢忘了他不吃晚饭，减肥。  
开了一瓶朋友送的红酒，躺在沙发上看剧本，经纪人送来两个本子都挺有意思，今晚得看个大概，过两天要给对方回复。  
微信对话框里两人今天只说了两句话，早晨他问“起床了吗”，发完又睡了过去，再醒来看手机只收到一句“嗯”。  
剧本不是完整的，认真看起来很快，投入进去便不记得喝手边的酒了。合上本子，打开客厅的门坐到露台上去，秋天的夜里，有月无风，短裤大t已经不适合室内外随意出入。借着月光，刘昊然伸手摸到了自己藏在置物架夹层的烟，叼在嘴边拿牙齿轻轻咬住，点燃。  
比起同龄人他抽烟的次数极少，这是一件他会做但很少的做的事。这东西不能摆在眼前，会养成习惯，成为下意识的动作，只有藏远一点，才会在特殊时候想起来。在烟雾里放松下神经，帮助从故事中走出来。孤独少年人的故事。  
等他听到不对的声音突然反应过来，扔掉烟头从露台跑到客厅，自家已然门户大开。  
吴磊站在玄关的地方脱鞋，抬头冲他说  
“欸指纹锁真的一摁就开了。”  
真的。  
“我这样算非法入室什么的吗，刘昊yan?”脱掉另一只鞋。  
算！……不，不算。  
“一句话也不说愣那儿，还不快过来给老子抱抱！”  
抱就抱。  
内心戏多的刘昊然走过去拥住了吴磊，开口：  
“今天过得怎么样？”  
“不好，很想你。”

02.  
原来北京的秋夜是这样的。  
深夜里路上畅通无阻，出租车载着归人向目的地驶去。车窗半降风呼啦啦全灌进来  
吹乱了吴磊的头发，窗外路灯急速后退无数光影落下又消失在浓得化不开的夜里。  
“我想吃雪糕，要可爱多。”  
看着助理走进便利店的那一刻，转身拦住一辆空车拉开车门，正好把车开过来的司机探出头大喊：“吴磊你去哪儿！”  
迅速钻进车里，“师傅快跑，快！”  
首都的出租车司机一看就是经历过大风大浪的，反应迅速油门一踩就开出去了，握紧方向盘神色严肃的问：“小伙子什么麻烦？”  
长长舒了一口气，瘫在后座，让司机先朝那个方向开着，摸了摸口袋零钱足够，手机掏出来关掉。  
就任性一次吧，真的很累了。  
明天一切照旧，不会惹麻烦的。  
很想闻着他的味道好好睡一觉，非今晚不可。

03.  
拥抱起初可以感觉到吴磊的双臂也在箍紧自己，慢慢的像没力气似的，只是挂在刘昊然身上，像树袋熊，不过没有这么瘦的树袋熊。  
听人说过，十几岁的男孩对着字典都能硬，他们有最蓬勃的情欲，刘昊然深信不疑。抱着抱着蹭着蹭着，下腹贴在一起反应就有了。  
他们原地不动维持着拥抱的姿势谁也不愿意放手，相似的身高，刚好鼻尖贴着鼻尖，对方的每一次呼吸都能感觉到。  
“你抽烟了。”狡黠的表情。  
“半根儿，你就破门而入了。”  
“让我尝尝。”  
然后吴磊就尝到了。  
淡淡的烟草味道和刘昊然自己的味道，是他极迷恋的，令他无比安心的味道。  
他想过如果他来了刘昊然不在家那也没关系，穿他的睡衣睡在他的床上，铺天盖地都是他的味道，都是他，也足以安抚自己。  
可是刘昊然在，客厅里只开一盏落地灯，沙发上茶几上散着剧本，酒杯，眼镜，手机，又暖又暗的光里，刘昊然匆匆跑出来，表情只有一点惊讶，剩下的，全然是他本该就回到这里这个家，不过晚归而已。  
吴磊搂着刘昊然的脖子两片柔软的嘴唇贴上来汲取他的味道，强势而渴求，两个人一边亲吻一边后退，意乱情迷不过是一瞬间的事。等退到卧室里，衣服已经扒的差不多了，刘昊然伸手把人推倒在床，摸上嘴唇，有血，被咬破了，血在始作俑者嘴唇上也沾了一点，吴磊胸膛起伏喘息的同时，伸出舌尖把血舔掉。  
“招操。”  
“来。”  
欺身上来，两人在床上很快滚作一团，光裸美好的身体纠缠在一起，没人说话只有粗重的喘息，吻落在哪里，哪里就引起一片颤栗。吴磊今晚特别疯，大有不管不顾破罐子破摔的架势，他眼里有最直白的勾引，他想要他，想要酣畅淋漓的好好搞一次。  
水性润滑剂倒了满手，流的到处都是，手指带着微凉的液体慢慢送进去一点点开拓，刘昊然哄着，手上的动作不停，时不时低头亲吻身下紧绷的身体。埋在枕头里，吴磊抓着床单忍耐着扩张带来的一些不适，他小声的呻吟，带着催促，他不想要手指，他想要他快点进来，填满他，疼一点也没关系，快感和痛感越到极致，界限越模糊。差不多了，刘昊然将摸出来的套儿递到他嘴边，“帮个忙？”  
吴磊咬过扔开，“不用这个。”  
黑夜里一双明亮的眼。  
刘昊然想，这似乎是甜蜜的陷阱。  
有人今天想玩点野的，一开始就来势汹汹。  
整个进入的时候，吴磊发出了满足的喟叹，手指搭在刘昊然后颈摩挲，快感沿着尾椎一点点蔓延上来，到达身体的每一个角落，大脑一片空白，随着搅动抽插溢出呻吟。性是最失控的较量，没人可以游刃有余直到最后一刻，扣住面前这一把劲瘦柔韧的腰，刘昊然用力一次次顶进去，操到最深处，又准又狠碾过甬道最敏感的地方，逼出一声声带着点哭腔的低喘。  
他知道吴磊今天不对劲，又不知道到底哪里不对劲，不管是只有一个嗯字的回复，深夜毫无征兆的跑来，还是此刻他失神无措颤抖，又不停索要的模样。  
他在发泄，完完全全的释放自己。  
他想要什么，就给他什么，他想要自己，就完完整整不遗余力把自己给他，刘昊然这样想，也这样做。  
潮湿的身体出了很多汗，滑到握不住，翻身过来从后边捏着臀肉顶进去，将吴磊蜷起来的手指推平扣住，啃咬后背耸起的蝴蝶骨留下咬痕和吻痕，顶弄没有停止，怎么操的深怎么来，怎么让他遭不住怎么来。吴磊听着耳边粗重的喘息声，偏过头索吻，唇齿相接，舌头被挑逗搅弄了没几下，呜咽着高潮了，相扣的手指被重重捏紧，又缓缓无力的松开，眼里尽是迷蒙。前头的释放带着后穴一阵抽搐绞紧，软热的肠肉吸裹着刘昊然，大量润滑剂和两个人的体液混合在一起，股间潮湿泥泞，腰上一阵一阵的酸意袭来，下腹紧绷，抽送了几下，没来得及退出来，全射在里边。  
空气里全是燥热，瘫软在床上的两人肌肤相贴靠在一起，一时谁都没有说话。

04.  
“今天起床的时候，我不小心把杯子摔了。”  
平静下来的吴磊开口了，嗓子哑得不像话。刘昊然在等他开口，伸手拧开床头灯。暖色灯光勾勒出两人的轮廓，一半在光里，一半隐在黑暗中。  
“杯子？”刘昊然一根一根玩捏着吴磊的手指，两个人赖在床上谁都不想起来洗澡，懒洋洋的餍足，像吃饱了的小野兽。  
“就是你从日本带回来的那只。”  
杯底有富士山的那只，刘昊然给他带回来的礼物。那很重要。  
“起床太困了，手一滑就……”  
刘昊然松一口气，总算知道了为什么这个人今天有点不对劲，抱住安慰，“不就一只杯子，摔就摔了，再给你买，买俩，一个喝东西一个你扔着玩行吗？”又怕他说再买不一样了，赶紧补充，“明年我们一起去一次再买一只好吗，到时候你就有仨了，都是我送的，一样。”说完呼呼他的头发。  
吴磊点点头，趴在床上脸贴着柔软的床单，看起来有点困了，长睫毛垂下来，也不说话。  
半晌，刘昊然突然坐起来“卧槽没放热水”，说着起身进了浴室，里边放着热水出来到床边拉吴磊，吴磊依旧维持刚才的姿势趴在床上，被单只盖到腰，柔和暖黄的灯光镀在光裸的皮肤上，看起来相当可口，而刘昊然也确实尝过，有牙印为证。  
“不能不洗吗，困了。”  
“不能，那玩意而儿还在里边，得弄出来。”顿了顿又说，“泡一泡很舒服的。”  
疲惫的身体进入热水，所有的酸乏都得到解脱，满足的呼出一口气，接着在浴缸里舒展开四肢。  
刘昊然手指再次进入的时候，吴磊的反应比刚才更大，内壁敏感的不堪一击，抓着浴缸的边缘控制着自己，指尖发白。  
把东西导出来的过程比刚才在床上还累人，刘昊然觉得自己又出了一身汗，终于差不多了，“我以后再也不听你的话了，太他妈费功夫。”  
现在还无差别捣乱，再多叫两声，又能硬一回。  
“那你倒是拔出去，你能吗？”吴磊挑衅。  
“不能。”大言不惭，诚实作答。  
两人躺在浴缸里有一搭没一搭的说话，刘昊然简单讲了他晚上看的剧本大概情节。吴磊就靠在他身上听，顺手将热水撩到两人没泡进浴缸的肩膀，胸口。  
“挺好的本子，接吧。”  
刘昊然点头，“在打算了。”  
浴室灯光不同于外头，是很明亮的，烘烤着他们。吴磊合眼躺了一会儿，刘昊然以为他睡着了，本打算叫，吴磊睁开眼睛，直起背，坐起来。  
“其实还有一件事。”  
刘昊然依旧躺着，望着吴磊的后脑勺，在他后背上摸了摸，“你说。”  
“昨天第一次，闹钟响了以后，我没能起来，我说我不想起床我累了，我发脾气了，我很失望，对所有。”  
“有的东西和拍戏是不一样的，那些东西，我以为我已经游刃有余的应对了，其实不是的，你一定知道，真的不一样，我猜想他们对我有失望，哪怕几秒钟，其实我自己也是。”  
刘昊然重新让吴磊回到自己怀里，眼前这才是真正的活生生的孤独少年人。  
“那昨天……”  
“我躺了一会儿还是起来了，路上没堵车，也没迟到。”  
“所以你今天就小爆发了一次，逃到我这儿了？”  
“你不会对我失望，你知道我的，打从一开始。”  
刘昊然将吻压到怀中人的额角，他当然知道的，所有吴磊的感受。他们都曾是很孤独的人默默努力，尽管他们很多地方看起来截然不同，可是那样的相似确是存在的。  
“你饿不饿？”  
“我不吃晚饭。”  
“饿不饿？”  
“超饿……我能吃下一头牛。”

05.  
厨房里，叮一声微波炉响了。  
吴磊打开微波炉拿出热好的牛奶，捧着杯子小口小口喝着，站到煮面的刘昊然身边去，伸出一只手比划两个人的头顶。  
“怎么样，赶上了吗？”搅了搅锅里的面加了点盐转头问。  
“快了，就一点点。”比了一个差不多两公分的长度在刘昊然眼前。  
“好好喝奶，好习惯，小朋友使劲儿长。”刘昊然将火关掉，另起一口锅，加热化块黄油下去。  
“我猜明天我一走，明晚你也开始喝，你们成年人的好胜心啊……”这洞悉一切的口气。  
吴磊是有口福的，刘昊然的冰箱常年空空荡荡，最近在家能多住几天，就去了趟超市添了不少东西。  
两人份的意面，超市顺手拿的方便肉酱，下锅翻炒一下就有香气冒出来，拌了一大盘。吴磊接过餐具就开始表演暴风式吸入，刘昊然吃过晚饭的，坐旁边挑了两口试试咸淡，就全程看“吃播”了。  
吃光也就是眨个眼的功夫。  
“主播”吃饱了满足的笑笑，撑着腮帮子夸厨师，“真厉害，好吃。”  
刘昊然抽了张纸，一边帮擦嘴一边调侃，“你怎么吃什么都这么香啊？”  
举起手边的叉子，吴磊一脸严肃，“我警告你，不要在饭桌上对未成年人开黄腔。”  
抽走叉子，端走盘子，刘昊然在空中指了指，“好你，州官放火，我百姓不能点灯。”  
打开水龙头洗餐具的时候，不知道吴磊嘟囔了句什么，被水声盖住了，刘昊然让他过来说。  
嘴唇开合吐字，靠的极近，几乎要碰到耳软骨，他说，“也不是吃什么都香，只有好吃的东西吃起来才香，对吧。”  
刘昊然肉眼可见的耳根红了。  
开黄腔开不过小两岁的高中生，丢脸。

06.  
折腾半夜，躺下的时候已经不早了，吴磊刚沾上枕头，晚安都说的有气无力，就睡着了。像猫一样蜷在刘昊然身旁。  
呼吸均匀平稳又绵长。  
有倦容但没有皱眉，是平静的。  
“你也晚安。”  
再醒来是听到悉悉索索的穿衣服声，吴磊已经穿好了裤子，光着上半身满地找上衣。  
看到刘昊然坐了起来，“衣服你给我脱哪儿去了？”  
很好，中气很足嘛，恢复了。  
“嗯……不知道……”抓了抓头发，指指衣帽间，“找一件，穿我的吧。”

“你到底比我宽多少？”吴磊拽着身上t的发问，一边盯着电梯上升。  
“没多少，宽松款我爱穿这种。”刘昊然裹着毯子穿条大短裤陪着站在电梯间，靠在墙上一脸没睡醒，幸好这一梯就他一户，“你穿挺好，送你了。”  
当袍子。  
电梯门开，吴磊踏了进去挥挥手，“走啦。”又是精神头特别足的熊孩子了。  
“欢迎您来，欢迎您再来。”刘昊然笑着说。  
电梯门合上，刘昊然披着毯子转身回去，打算回笼觉一下。  
又是新一天。  
“大早上还真有点凉。”

你下次回家是什么时候呢？


End file.
